Reputation
Reputation is a form of "currency" that decides whether your cat stays or gets kicked out of their Clan. Generally, it is used to purchase: * Prey from the prey-keeper of your clan * Herbs from the Medicine Cat * Bonus Coins from the elder of your respective clan. It is located on the gray bar on the right side of your screen, underneath the thirst meter. In a clan, you will start out with 10 reputation automatically. The maximum amount of reputation you can have is 99. When you try to get reputation over 99, a number over 99 will briefly flash on the counter, but will return quickly to 99. When playing as a rogue, it is shown that you have 99 reputation, however, this number will not increase or decrease no matter what you do. If you give enough gifts to a Clan's recruiter and get accepted into their clan, your reputation will automatically drop to 10 and behave normally. Earning Reputation You can earn reputation in several ways. One way is through hunting. You get +2 reputation by dropping a piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile of your Clan. Another way is by doing quests given by your Clan deputy. You will get +7 reputation if you aid your clanmates in the battle mentioned in the quest, and defeat all the cats that spawn at the mentioned landmark. You can also earn reputation by completing tasks for the medicine cat apprentice of your Clan. The nursery queen may also give your cat quests. As of Version 15, you can also go to the Moonstone, which will give your cat a random bonus, with one of the bonuses being reputation. During the 5th day of Leaf-Bare, one of the Clan's kits, depending on which clan you're in will go missing. If the kit is found and given a herb, you'll be rewarded with 10 reputation. You also may earn reputation by doing medicine cat quests by giving them herbs found around the map. Losing Reputation When you eat or buy prey (from the cat standing by the fresh kill pile), you lose reputation. If you buy it from your Clan's fresh-kill pile guard, you only lose 1 reputation - yet eating prey from your inventory costs 2 reputation. You can also lose 5 reputation from buying herbs from a medicine cat, or 40 reputation (and 2 bonus coins if you summon Ember from the bell) if you choose to see Ember's Twoleg nest. You can also lose reputation if you purchase Bonus Coins from your clan's elder. If your reputation ever drops below 0, you'll get kicked out and become a rogue. Bonus Coins If you have 20 reputation or more, you can buy a bonus coin from your Clan's elder. Talk to your Clan's respective elder, and press backspace to buy a bonus coin. They can be used in the Bonus Shop to buy pelts, clans, Mentor Mode, or Challenge Mode. The Bonus Shop can be accessed by talking to your Clan leader. If you are a rogue, you will be unable to access the Bonus Shop unless you join a Clan. You can use 2 of them (you also have to pay 40 reputation) to ring a bell that summons Ember, which is located in RiverClan's territory, a few tiles below The Gorge. Trivia *Even when you're not playing as a rogue, your reputation cannot go any higher than 99. Even though you can briefly see the counter go up past 99, it is programmed to stay at 99. However, it can NEVER go into the negatives, if it does, it causes you to become a rogue, if you're not already one to begin with. *In Version 1, there was a glitch where your cat could be kicked out of a Clan after dropping to 0 reputation, or by running into another Clan's entrance, and would be stuck in an endless loop of joining a Clan, only to be greeted with the Game Over screen repeatedly, causing you to restart with a new cat over and over again. *There is no penalty for eating prey when you're a rogue. *As a kittypet, you don't need to eat prey. However, eating the piece(s) of prey you have in your inventory when you become a kittypet will still lower your reputation. *There is a common glitch where you get kicked out at 1 reputation, so it is advised to stay at least 5 reputation or higher at all times. *There is a rare glitch where you don't accept a lot of quests, than the same quest loops over again, so you can stock up on one kind of herb. This is a easy way to get reputation and bonus coins. (I've seen it most commonly occur in Riverclan, but is possible in other Clans.) *In Version 13, there was a glitch where as a rogue, you could sneak into RiverClan's camp and buy, seemingly an infinite amount of Bonus Coins, and then go to the Bonus Shop, and buy as many things as you'd like! ( See Version 13's page for more information ) Also See *Bonus Coins and Shop *Rogue/Loner *Kittypet *ThunderClan *ShadowClan *RiverClan *WindClan Category:Bonus Shop Category:Warrior Life Category:Clan Category:Bonus Shop Redirect Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:Redirect Category:ThunderClan Category:Rogue Life Redirect Category:Rogue Life Category:ShadowClan Category:ShadowClan Redirect Category:ThunderClan Redirect Category:RiverClan Category:RiverClan Redirect Category:WindClan Redirect Category:WindClan Category:Kittypet Life Redirect Category:Kittypet Life